1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a real time operating system, and in particular to a method for swiftly booting and switching applications of a computer system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Personal computers with expandability and integration are capable of numerous multimedia functions. Nevertheless, users have to spend time booting the computer system, to execute even one application without using others. As a result, designing hardware to specifically implement hot key booting, switching and functions for initializing needed peripheral devices and applications without an embedded controller is costly.